Hinata's Assignment
by Haoner
Summary: Fighting two Hidden Mist Nin, Naruto and Sasuke get hit by a jutsu turning them into children. Now Hinata Hyuga must take care of the two children. See what happens (Okay summary, but amazing story! Please read) (Also if you can think of a better title please tell me)


Hinata was nervous. She had been called to the Hokage's Tower for a special mission. Sure she had been sent on special missions before, but never has she done one alone. What could be so important that the Hokage trusted her to do a mission this important by herself? Hinata didn't even think she was that strong a Ninja. But she had to follow orders, so she went on to the Hokage's Tower.

She made it to the Hokage's tower and saw The Hokage's face, it had an expression of seriousness, worry, and glee. "Ah Hinata, I'm glad you made it. I was afraid you weren't going to show"

"W-What did you n-need L-Lady T-Tsunade?"

"Well you see, yesterday Team 7 was assigned a mission to spy on some two Hidden Mist Nin. Boyake Mashita and Chimei Tekina, two very deadly swordsmen" Tsunade then got up and grabbed Hinata's hand and had her follow her. "It's been rumored that they were going to attack The Leaf. Unfortunately the two swordsmen had detected Team 7 and they had engaged in battle"

"O-Oh no! A-Are they h-hurt?" Hinata said in concern. Mostly for her secret lover Naruto.

Tsunade finally stopped dragging Hinata and stopped at a door. "Not exactly hurt, Hinata. You see they were able to defeat Boyake and Chimei, but of course they weren't giving up that easily. Boyake and Chimei both used a forbidden jutsu. It hit Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura and Kakashi were able to dodge the jutsu, but they both got away"

"S-So wh-what did the j-jutsu do to N-Naruto and S-Sasuke? A-And wh-what does th-this have t-to d-do with a-a special mission?"

Tsunade showed off kind of a smirk "I'm about to show you" she then opened the door and the sight shocked Hinata to no end. What she saw were Kakashi and Sakura with two kids who seem to resemble Naruto and Sasuke. Hinata had a theory but she didn't know if it was true yet "Those two little kids you see are Naruto and Sasuke" Hinata's theory was now confirmed.

The sight she saw gave her a bit of a hard time believing these kids use to be Naruto and Sasuke.

The normally stoic Sasuke was bouncing around everywhere and giggling to no end. He was making a mess of the place, throwing papers everywhere, drawing on the walls and laughing every time Kakashi fell trying to catch the boy. "Sasuke! You stop this instant!" Sasuke just stuck out his tongue and continue running around making a mess of things. Kakashi looked like he was about to faint.

Then the normally grinning, energetic Naruto was just sitting on Sakura's lap, completely calm and silent. Sakura gave off a worried expression and kept lightly nudging the boy. "Naruto, please talk to me. You need to eat. You haven't eaten a single thing since we picked you up" this only followed up by silence and Naruto staring up at Sakura for a brief moment then looking back at the ground. "Naruto..."

Hinata looked at the sight then back at Tsunade "s-so wh-what do you w-want me t-to do?"

"Well, I need you to watch over Naruto and Sasuke" Hinata was a little taken aback by this "Naruto and Sasuke are two of our strongest Ninja here in The Leaf and if anything were to happen to them, we'd be screwed. The reason I'm having you do this is because I'm sending Sakura and Kakashi to find Boyake and Chimei to see if they can find anything about reversing this jutsu. And out of everyone in this village you are the most kindest, sweetest, opening person here in The Leaf who knows Naruto and Sasuke better then anyone"

"Wh-Where are w-we suppose t-to go? My h-house i-isn't e-exactly the m-most friendly h-house in the v-village. S-Sasuke w-would get c-curious seeing n-nobody in the U-Uchiha C-Compound and N-Naruto's house d-doesn't exactly h-have th-that much r-room"

"I already took all of that into consideration. Sakura has agreed to let you use her house until this issue is resolved. Also if you need any help, don't be shy about asking for help at anytime" Hinata nodded "Now I think it's time you began your mission. Sakura! Kakashi! Hinata is here!" Kakashi had finally caught Sasuke and carried him over to Hinata, along with Naruto who was holding onto Naruto the whole time. "Why don't you two introduce yourself to your babysitter"

Sasuke gave her a wide grin, which gave Hinata slight chills "Hi! My name is Sasuke Uchiha!"

"I'd keep a close eye on him, Hinata. He's pretty wild. I feel like I just finished a battle, used all my chakra while using the Sharingan"

Hinata nodded and shook Sasuke's hand "N-Nice to m-meet you S-Sasuke" she then turned to Naruto "a-and w-who are you?"

Naruto then buried his head in the crook of Sakura's neck. He didn't quite like meeting new people. "Naruto, she's going to be taking care of you. So introduce yourself, please" Sakura said to the boy.

Naruto then popped his head out of Sakura's neck and started shaking a little "H-Hi. M-My name i-is N-Naruto U-Uzumaki" Naruto stuttered. Sakura then patted his head in a 'good job' kind of way.

Hinata smiled "H-Hello. M-My name i-is Hinata Hyuga. I-I'll be t-taking c-care of y-you f-for awhile"

Kakashi walked very close to Hinata "grab his hand, before I put him down" Hinata a bit confused obliged and grabbed Sasuke's little hand.

Kakashi then set the child down and immediately tried to start running. Hinata quickly caught her footing and stood her ground "S-Sasuke. N-No r-running off u-understand?" she said in a kind tone.

Sasuke absentmindedly nodded "Okie Dokey"

Naruto was clinging on to Sakura for dear life. Not yet comfortable with the stranger and not knowing what she would or could do to him when they were left alone horrified him to no end. "Naruto! Let go!" Sakura finally got him off her and handed him to Hinata and she was quick to hold his hand before he tried to run off out of fear.

"Now remember, protect them for dear life" Tsunade said

Hinata nodded "Y-Yes Ma'am"

"Alright, everyone go"

With that Sakura and Kakashi left to find the swordsmen who did this to them and Tsunade went back into her office. This left Hinata holding on her right side a very hyper Sasuke wanting to go out and explore, and a very scared Naruto on her left side who was shaking in fear and looked like he was about to cry.

'I hope I can do this' Hinata thought before heading out with the two kids.

* * *

"S-Sasuke, please s-slow down. N-Naruto please w-walk a bit f-faster" everyone was staring at Hinata and the two boys. Sasuke was running around trying to look and touch everything and kept setting off her balance almost making her trip and she was basically dragging Naruto, he looked like a dead corpse which is probably what all the stares are for.

Hinata was easily embarrassed and she wanted to use a very stern voice so they would knock it off, but she just couldn't do it. She was too shy and she knew how both their childhoods were and being stern would definitely set them off.

Finally they got to Sakura's house. She opened the door and entered inside. She let go of Naruto and put her stuff down. Although he just stood in the one spot. She held on to Sasuke's hand and squat down to his level "l-listen S-Sasuke, th-this isn't m-my home or y-your home. S-So l-leave everything l-like it is. O-Okay?"

Sasuke nodded "okie" she let go of his hand and was thankful that he was just running around and not touching or breaking anything.

Naruto still stood there quietly. She then turned to Naruto "N-Naruto wh-what's wrong?" her answer was silence. Of course she knew but she had to act like she didn't. "I-Is it b-because o-of the v-villagers?" he slowly nodded. Well they were getting somewhere. Hinata gave him a heart warming smile "I-I'm not l-like the v-villagers N-Naruto, okay?"

Naruto then started crying "why villagers mean? I di'nt do anything wrong" Hinata then picked up the crying Naruto and let him cry as she stroked his hair.

"Shh. i-it's okay, shh I-I won't h-hurt you"

"V-Villagers h-hit me" now that was a total surprise to Hinata. She knew that everyone in the village ignored and ran away from Naruto, but she never knew they physically hurt him.

Sasuke then ran from the upstairs to Hinata "Ms. Hinata! Ms. Hinata!"

She looked down at Sasuke while still comforting Naruto, who thankfully had stopped crying "w-what is it S-Sasuke?"

"I'm huuuuuunnngry! Do they have any food here?"

Oh no, Hinata hadn't thought about food. "I-I don't know l-let me ch-check" she went to the refrigerator, still holding Naruto. Sad to say the only thing in the fridge was a bottle of ketchup, which she found kind of weird. "W-Well I-I can't feed y-you guys k-ketchup. S-So I-I'll take y-you guys o-out to e-eat" she quickly picked up Sasuke and held him firmly "a-and I-I'm c-carrying you. Y-You run t-too much"

"Aww. But Ms. Hinata. I love to run! It's good exercise!" she sighed and took the boys outside,for another round of stares from everyone.

* * *

Sakura and Kakashi have been trying to find the two mist nin's by tracking their chakra signatures, but to no avail or progression. "Kakashi Sensei. What if we can't Chimei and Boyake? And what if the medic nin can't find a cure? What if-"

"Sakura! That's enough. If I've taught you anything as your Sensei, I've taught you to remain calm in every situation" Sakura nodded. Her Sensei was right, she needed to remain calm.

"Your right Kakashi Sensei" just then Sakura felt a chakra signature. It was weak but there. Sad to say they weren't here but then a thought came into mind. It was a little blurry considering it was really foggy, but when Chimei and Boyake escaped, they didn't heads towards the direction of the Mist. "Kakashi Sensei! I think they are heading towards the Leaf right as we speak"

Kakashi looked at her oddly "don't you think we would've sensed their chakra signatures when we were bringing Naruto and Sasuke back or when we were heading here?"

"But, they can easily hide their chakra signatures and they are about four different routes from Kiri to Konaha. They could be on the move"

Kakashi was surprised by her assumption. It was brilliant. He use to be an ANBU agent, he's the famous copy cat ninja, he has an IQ that could be considered beyond genius. He can't believe he didn't think about. "We need to head back to the Leaf now!"

With that said they headed back to the Leaf.

* * *

Hinata knew kids could be picky eaters but what she was going through was ridiculous. Sasuke rejected every single food stand they passed by. Hinata was about to give up when this happened. "That one!" Hinata fell over anime style. Sasuke was pointing at a tomato store.

"S-Sasuke, I-I don't think t-tomato's are a v-very f-filling meal"

Sasuke looked like he was about to cry, until his face turned red with anger "tomato's!"

"R-Remember, S-Sasuke y-you have t-to think about N-Naruto too"

"I don't mind. Really" His mouth said one thing, but his eyes said 'please give me some ramen'.

'Well I guess there's nothing wrong with getting Sasuke his tomato's and getting Naruto some ramen' "A-Alright. I-I'll get y-you some tomato's, a-and w-would you l-like some r-ramen?" Naruto nodded with a slight smile. "O-Okay, I'll get y-you some r-ramen. D-Does th-that sound g-good?" they both nodded 'thank Kami I actually found something for them to eat.

Hinata bought Sasuke a basket of tomato's, then they went to Ichiraku's and got Naruto some ramen. Now it was time to go into a store that was most likely to give Hinata a migraine. The toy store. She didn't have to come here, she did it by choice. 'They deserve some toys after all' "a-alright. I want everyone t-to stick together-"

"Toys!" Sasuke then escaped Hinata's grip and ran faster then a man who drank 8 cups of coffee.

"S-Sasuke! Y-You get b-back here right now!" She then picked up Naruto and as she was about to run in and get Sasuke back Naruto gripped a piece of wall and stopped her causing her to lose her footing a little "N-Naruto, wh-what's wrong?"

Naruto looked down with sadness "I'm not allowed in there. The store owner just kicks me out and calls me a demon like everyone else"

Hinata's broke at these words. Not only was Naruto treated badly by yet another person in the village but she realized something. Naruto has never had a toy. Every child always got that spark and joy of playing with a toy and making fun adventures with the toy, but Naruto never got that experience.

"T-Tell you what. I-If the S-Store keeper tries t-to kick you out, th-then I'll k-kick his butt, b-because y-you are such a-a nice ch-child. O-Okay?"

Naruto nodded "okay" Naruto said with a bit of fear in his eyes.

Hinata then walked in with Naruto trying to find Sasuke. Pleased to say Sasuke came running up to her, which made her happy. "Ms. Hinata! Can I get this?" Sasuke then held up towards her a toy train.

Hinata got an idea "I-I'll let you g-get it" Sasuke cheered in victory "if" Sasuke stopped cheering. Most 'if's' were never good, he was scared to know what this 'if'means "you s-stop running o-off. Deal?" Well that's easy. Sasuke nodded furiously "o-okay. Y-You can h-have it" Sasuke started cheering again. Hinata looked down at Naruto who she had put down "n-now go and f-find a t-toy you l-like Naruto" Naruto didn't want to leave Hinata's side, scared of what the store keeper would do. Hinata gave him a reassuring smile. He then started walking around looking for a toy he would like. He came back a minute later with a teddy bear "i-is this wh-what you want?" he nodded "okay" she then went to the check out line and paid for the train and teddy bear.

Sasuke kept his word and din't run off. Though he really wanted to hurry home and play with his train. Naruto was playing with his teddy bear right now, and he was giving a very happy smile. Someone obviously liked that teddy bear.

"N-Naruto, a-are you going t-to name y-your new t-teddy bear?"

Naruto never thought of a name. He saw other kids with stuffed animals calling them names like 'Sutibu' or 'Bobu'. Naruto then thought of a name "Yorokobi" he said with a smile.

Hinata smiled as well "th-that's a l-lovely name N-Naruto"

Naruto started blushing, and Sasuke caught him "ooo you like her!"

Naruto blushed even harder "d-do not!"

"Do too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"O-Okay th-that's enough y-you two!" Hinata said sternly. Both boys looked down and muttered 'sorry'

They got home, and Sasuke excitedly started playing with his train and Naruto started making up adventures with Yorokubi.

After that they played all day. Hinata played trains with Sasuke and she had an imaginary adventure with Naruto and his bear Yorokubi. After that they played hide'n'seek and tag, which was all foreign for Naruto but was soon able to catch up on how it works. Hinata then made them dinner which was spaghetti and meatballs then at the end of the day, they were tired out and she put them to bed. For their protection she decided she would sleep in the same bed with them.

Hinata was now a bit saddened. At the beginning she wanted them to get back to their original ages so she can be with her secret lover and Sasuke can go back to his normal stuff. But now she looks back on today and how happy they were and how they should get a second chance, and have a better childhood then the one's they had originally which was full of so much pain. She just decided to let the topic go for now and go to sleep.

* * *

Hinata started to wake up. Although as she started waking up something seemed different. She was finally fully awake and two guys were standing right in front of her. One guy had long blue hair that went up to his neck, he had pointy teeth, he had bandages wrapped around his arms, he wore a blue shirt with no sleeves, black pants, had white skin and a big sword on his back. The other guy had short white spikey hair, he wore a black jacket with some white design on it that went all the way down to his ankles also with short sleeves, he also wore a white buttoned collared shirt, black pants, had light tan skin and he also had a big sword on his back. Both were wearing Mist headbands

Hinata quickly wrapped her arms tightly in a protective manner. "Wh-Who are y-you"

The blue haired man smirked and said "I'm Boyake Mashita and my friend over here is Chimei Tekina. We're swordsmen of the Mist"

Hinata's eyes widened. 'These are the men who did this to Naruto and Sasuke' "Wh-What are y-you doing h-here? I th-thought you w-wanted to d-destroy the Leaf"

Chimei spoke "No you silly girl. That was only a deploy. We knew the rumor of us wanting to destroy the leaf would travel through and reach to the Hokage. We also knew are reputation so she would obviously send out her best men, AKA The Nine Tails Jinchuriki and The Last Standing Uchiha. Once they came we had to let ourselves get beat up a bit that way when it looked like we were about to give up we can use the forbidden jutsu and turn the two of them into nothing but weak children"

"B-But if you w-want them b-both for their p-power then w-why would y-you turn them i-into children?"

"We're not stupid" Boyake said "once we got a hold of them, we were going to fill their heads and change who they were so the mist would have the Nine Tails and The Uchiha. The Mist would be unstoppable. Once we think their ready we were going to revert them back to their original ages and be unstoppable"

"And now" Chimei pushed Hinata off the bed and grabbed the two kids. Both kids started to wake.

"Huh what?" they said then saw they were each being carried by scary looking men.

"Ms. Hinata! Help!" They both said simultaneously.

"Shut up!" they both got whacked in the back of their head. Hinata quickly grabbed a kunai that was on the nightstand and threw it at Boyake "pathetic" he said.

They then disappeared with Naruto and Sasuke "No!"

* * *

Hinata was quickly tracking their chakra. She didn't care if she got orders from the Hokage to do it or not, she was not going to let them get away with Naruto and Sasuke.

Right as she was jumping from tree to tree she bumped into something pink and green. She fell down and then she noticed that the pink and green thing was Sakura and Kakashi. "Hinata? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked. Hinata then told them the whole story of Boyake and Chimei's plans. Sakura then started forming a fist "when I get my hand on those two their dead!" Sakura exclaimed

"You can kill them once they tell us the reverse jutsu" Kakashi said

"Let's go!" Hinata said as they head towards The Hidden Mist Village.

* * *

They threw Naruto and Sasuke into a empty cell. They both landed on their heads. "Now stay their brats! And don't you dare start crying!" Chimei said as both swordsmen left.

As they started getting up they both looked around confused. They looked at each other wide eyed "(Naruto!)(Sasuke!) Why are you a child!?" they then looked at themselves "Why am I a child!?" they said simultaneously.

Just then everything was coming back to them "that jutsu they used on us, it turned us into kids" Sasuke said. Then he buried his face in his hand "Oh Kami! That means those visions of us with Hinata as kids must be true too" Sasuke said embarrassed. Naruto also started blushing in embarrassment.

"Sasuke that's not important right now! We need to figure out how to get out of this cell they threw us in"

"How dobe? We have no chakra"

Just then a familiar voice spoke to Naruto **"Hey Kit!"** The Nine Tails said **"I'm gonna be nice hear and help you out. I'll give you some chakra that should fill up enough in that child's body of yours and I'll even share some with that Uchiha brat"**

At this Naruto smiled 'thanks Kyuubi' "You sure about that?" Sasuke then looked and saw the chakra radiating from Naruto's hand.

"But how are you-"

"Do you wanna ask questions or do you wanna get out of here?" Sasuke nodded "grab my hand. I'll share some of my chakra with you" Sasuke then grabbed Naruto's hand and felt the familiar feeling of chakra flow threw his body "Now you ready to do our combo?" Sasuke once again nodded. Naruto formed a rasengan and Sasuke performed a chidori and they held hands once again forming a rasengan chidori mix. They ran towards the cell, breaking the cell doors.

This of course didn't go unnoticed by Boyake and Chimei "what the heck was that!?" they both said.

Just then two little boys came out and faced them "how did you two escape your cell!?" Boyake asked

"Hn! Shut up and fight us!"

"Aww, isn't that cute Boyake? They wanna fight us" both swordsmen started laughing.

Just then Sasuke performed some hand signs "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" both swordsmen looked up and their grins were replaced with shock as they both quickly got out of the way of the fire ball.

Both swordsmen couldn't believe the power they had just saw. "But how-" Chimei started till Naruto stated

"When you threw us in that cell we landed on our hands and regained our memories. We're not just snot nose kids anymore"

Both swordsmen continued to snicker "even so, you still don't have enough power or strength to defeat us"

"That maybe so. But their not alone anymore" both swordsmen turned around to see the pink hair Kunoichi and White haired shinobi they fought two days ago and the little Hyuga girl they met today. "Now. Give. Up!" Hinata said with fierceness in her voice, not even stuttering like she usually does.

"Bring it on you stupid Leaf Nin" Chimei quickly ran up to the three grown up Ninja in front of them, Sakura ran up to Chimei and did a move that Tsunade taught her. She put in all of her strength into one fist and Chimei coughed up blood from the impact from the punch to his stomach. He then went flying and hit the ceiling.

As he was falling down Naruto quickly gathered up some chakra and did one of his signature jutsu's "Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken!" the attack was a direct hit. Still Chimei was able to get up but he was bleeding like crazy and was wobbling.

Sasuke then did the same jutsu he did earlier "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" though weak Chimei grabbed his sword and was able to block the attack. But without noticing Naruto and Sasuke did their combo again, the rasengan chidori and it was a direct hit. From exhaustion and loss of blood Chimei fell down.

Boyake looked at them with shock. But Hinata, Sakura and Kakashi looked at them in confusion. "How are you-" Hinata started but was cut off by Sasuke

"We fell on our heads and regained our memories. Naruto was also able to gain some chakra and share some of it with me"

Taking the chance Boyake stealthily snuck up and was behind Naruto. "Naruto! Look out!" Kakashi yelled. But before he could turn around Boyake had stabbed Naruto through his chest.

"NO!" Sasuke, Hinata, Kakashi and Sakura screamed

Boyake then took his blade out of Naruto and Naruto fell down. He was dying now. Sasuke quickly backed up before Boyake stabbed him. "Why would you do that!?" Hinata exclaimed "You said you wanted their power! Why did you kill them!?"

"Obviously the plan has failed. Their now too powerful for us to control. So now I'm going to kill him sense their of no use to us and you Leaf Nin don't deserve that kind of power"

"Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists!" Boyake was caught off guard and got hit by the attack "It was never about their power we cared about! We cared about them because their our friends and their good people!" Hinata yelled

"You stupid Leaf Nin. When will you ever come to reality and figure out that friendship means nothing in this world. It's only about power" Boyake was went in for the attack but Hinata was quick to dodge.

Sakura and Kakashi felt the killer intent radiating off of Hinata "Sakura, The Kyuubi is probably already trying to heal Naruto, but use your medical nin jutsu to try and heal Naruto. Kakashi, go and protect Sasuke. I'll take care of Boyake" They both nodded

Boyake got cocky, but he wasn't able to land a single hit on her. Boyake ended up looking like his partner Chimei. Hinata then held a kunai up to his throat "tell me what the reverse jutsu is... Now!" Hinata demanded

Boyake agreed and told her the reverse jutsu. Hinata landed one final attack and knocked him out. To make sure he wasn't lying Hinata performed the hand signs on Sasuke and turned back to his normal age. Although right now he was naked. Sasuke quickly did a jutsu that put some clothes on him.

Hinata, Sasuke and Kakashi went over to Sakura who was healing Naruto. "How is he?" Hinata asked

"Hinata, use the reverse jutsu on Naruto. Kyuubi will be able to give him more chakra which will make it easier for us to heal Naruto" Hinata nodded and did the jutsu. Naruto was now naked and Hinata was blushing furiously, seeing her secret lover naked.

Though impossible with the help of the Kyuubi Naruto was healed. Naruto was starting to come to. Naruto stared at everyone and saw that Sasuke was grown up again and that Hinata was blushing hard "Sasuke... Your back" he said with a smile he then turned towards Hinata "Hinata... Why are you blushing so hard?"

She then said very quietly "Uh Naruto... Your naked" Naruto then looked down and saw that he definitely was naked. He did the same jutsu Sasuke did and put on his usual orange jumpsuit.

"Now then" Kakashi said "I say we bring those two" he pointed at the swordsmen "back to the village and throw them in jail" everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Well I'm glad to see you two are back to normal" Tsunade said looking at Naruto and Sasuke "well mission success. You all are free to go"

Right as Hinata was leaving Naruto and Sasuke stopped her "Hinata..." Sasuke started out "Me and Naruto remember what happened while you were taking care of us" Hinata slightly blushed.

"We just wanted to apologize for being difficult for you" Naruto finished off.

"You guys were great. Don't worry about. To be honest I was kind of hoping you could stay as kids a bit longer, cause I thought you guys deserved a bit of a better childhood then the one you guys had before"

Both Naruto and yes even Sasuke hugged her "You truly are the best, Hinata" Naruto said

"Thank you" Sasuke finished off

"Hinata smiled "Your both welcome" They broke the hug and started to walk out. Sasuke already left, but before Naruto left Hinata stopped him "Naruto"

"Yeah?"

Hinata then took Yorokobi, Naruto's teddy bear "I believe this is yours"

Naruto slightly blushed and took the bear "thanks"

"Your welcome" They both walked off and went back to their homes.

Now every night Naruto can't help but sleep with Yorokobi.

* * *

 **I think this was a really great story! I just really wish I could've added more children moments of Naruto and Sasuke but I think where I went with the story was pretty good. Also if you've read any of my other stories you might realize I've gotten better at writing fight scenes... Kind of. But thank you so much for reading a lot.**

 **I'll see ya next time**

 **Bye!**


End file.
